


Thieving Kings and their Damsels

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Mal discuss songs for their first dance as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieving Kings and their Damsels

They were back at the Enchanted Lake, it had become ‘their’ spot since their first date. It was where Ben always took her and she never grew tired of it. Mal was stuffing her face with chocolate covered strawberries; the strawberries became a norm that had started after their first date. The chocolate was only added on the advice of Jay and Carlos; the fondue fountain was amazing apparently.The food on the Isle had nothing on Auradon’s food.

Ben was resting his head in Mal’s lap, resting when Mal felt a hand grap her wrist. Looking down at her beloved, she raised her eyebrow questioningly. He pulled her wrist down and took a bite of her strawberry, earning him a playful smack on the shoulder. The corner of his lips quirked up as he tried to put on the most innocent face he could muster. She smiled at him and wiped off some chocolate from the side of his lips, “Some king you are.. Stealing food from a damsel..”

His boisterous laugh bounced along the rocks and echoed around them, “Damsel? Not for much longer, my queen. Besides-” He sat up and scooted close enough that their knees touched, his hand on her cheek as he leaned close, smirking, “I would think that you loved me as much as I, you, to let me steal a bite. Or a peck if you will..” He pecked her lips softly, his smile growing larger as a blush appeared on her face. She hummed underneath her breath and kissed his lips slowly, softly, “And I do.. I love you so very much..” And she did.

If you told her four years ago when she first came here that she would fall in love with Prince, the then soon-to-be King of Auradon, Ben then she would’ve scoffed in your face and told you what she told him: “I don’t know what love feels like.” But since meeting Ben and learning what it would be like to be good, she understood, not only what it felt like, but what it looked like too.

Ben examined her face slowly, as if as she might have disappeared from him forever before laying back down in her lap. Grabbing a plain strawberry from the bowl, a pointed look at Mal, he chewed on it thoughtfully. “You know, we should really pick out what song to dance to at the reception..” His words came out garbled but she somehow understood him.

“Oh! I actually had a song in mind but I completely forgot..” Mal pursed her lips in a frown as she attempted to remember the title. “So did I!” Ben chirped in right when she remembered, sitting back up in excitement.

“So This Is Love/Can’t Help Falling in Love!” their excited exclamations mixed together as they looked at each other in shock.

Mal was the first to laugh before Ben joined her. He held her hands tightly, raising her left hand to his lips. He kissed the signet ring that he gave her on her finger, “You know.. It’s not just one dance.. We can use both.. After all, it describes how I feel about you..” Mal let out a delighted sigh, “And that’s how I feel about you.. So.. We’ll use both. Let’s use both.”

She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his lap.

“Anything for my queen.”


End file.
